


I'll Give You A New Home

by aroundloafofbread



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airships AU, Fantasy AU, He wants to give Harry a New Home, Kidnapping AU, M/M, Tom Kidnaps Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundloafofbread/pseuds/aroundloafofbread
Summary: Tom kidnaps Harry, Prince of Gryffindor Kingdom. He wants to give his darling A New Home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumn_fog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_fog/gifts), [Earth_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/gifts), [RedHorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHorse/gifts), [FermionCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FermionCat/gifts), [kurofu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurofu/gifts), [Wiegenlied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiegenlied/gifts), [Luxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxis/gifts), [Wolf_of_Lilacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/gifts), [mendacium_dulce (lux_veritatis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_veritatis/gifts), [Wolven_Spirits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolven_Spirits/gifts), [Miraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous/gifts), [Run_of_the_mill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_of_the_mill/gifts), [trashgoblinwizardparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashgoblinwizardparty/gifts), [exarite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/gifts), [Cybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybrid/gifts), [Thesilea_in_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilea_in_Space/gifts), [Caty_314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caty_314/gifts), [MayMarlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMarlow/gifts), [Shihane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shihane/gifts), [Atlanta_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/gifts), [ruari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruari/gifts).

> A gift to my lovely spouses. It's super short which hey! That's an accomplishment for me right? :joy: And it comes with an absolutely insanely beautiful art here by [Mika](https://summerdiary.dreamwidth.org/) Enjoy!!!  
(p.s. not beta-ed. We die like bread)
> 
>   
  


The sounds of the festive merry-making in the kingdom drowned out the muffled cries of the boy whose mouth was firmly covered by a leather-gloved hand.

“Shush.” A mouth spoke into Harry’s ear, lips lightly brushing against it. “Do not struggle, or you will only make it worse.”

Harry looked at his best friends Hermione and Ron knocked unconscious on his floor, with two menacing men standing over them and kept silent, though he made sure to glare at every single intruder in his room.

Their cloaks were torn from the fight and their rucksacks lay open with the contents scattered across the floor. Harry was furious that his plans had been messed with. He moved to glare at the man behind him when he suddenly felt the hand covering his mouth removed, joined by another hand, and placed upon his shoulder. They slowly moved down his arm until they reached his wrists. Harry, stunned, simply stared at those two leather-gloved hands, uncertain why the man seemed to be caressing him. He did not hide any jewellery in his sleeves, what could this leader of the gang be attempting to – 

The hands suddenly snapped forward, pulling Harry’s wrists forward and swiftly tied them up with rope. 

Harry jerked back, but the movement brought him into even closer contact with a broad and hard chest behind him. “What are you…!” Harry began in a panicked shout.

“Shhh.” The man hushed Harry again, his deep voice sounding amused. “Be careful not to make a single noise. If you come quietly with us, we will leave your friends unharmed.”

Harry gritted his teeth and stared at the floor in helpless rage. Of course, he would not endanger his friends, but this man was very much mistaken if he thought Harry would be easy to handle once they were out of here, doing… whatever this man had planned for him.

***

Tom smiled smugly at Harry Potter, the secret prince of the kingdom sitting obediently and letting his legs be tied up securely. The boy was simply glaring at the floor and giving occasional worried glances at his two unconscious retainers when he thought no one would notice. It was adorable.

This trip and kidnapping turned out to be far easier than he expected. He needed to capture a prince and so he chose the hidden prince of the Kingdom of Gryffindor, whom even its own citizens were misled to think of as the unimportant cousin of Prince Dudley. A clever ruse by the royal sorcerer Dumbledore, but Tom was not easily fooled.

He needed a prince, and he needed one who was blessed with magic. It also helped that Harry was simply too cute to resist. 

Tom looped Harry’s arms over his neck and lifted him up. Harry startled and then blushed furiously. Their faces were so close that Tom need only lean forward a little for their noses to touch. 

“Handsome,” Harry muttered.

“Pardon?” Tom asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“I said hateful! You’re a hateful man!” Harry growled, his eyes flashing angrily once again.

Tom smirked. It was a terrible save.

“Let’s go, my airship is waiting.” Tom jerked his head, signaling to his men to ready their departure.

He stepped over to the window where he had first entered the room from. With Harry firmly carried in his arms, Tom boosted himself out of the opening and jumped down from the highest tower of the castle. 

Harry screamed, his eyes widening in shock and fear as they hurtled towards the ground at a neck breaking speed. Right before they crashed, Tom used his magic to slow them down, until they landed gently and lightly on the soft green grass.

Harry was panting, his chest heaving from the descent, his heartrate a mile a minute from when they began to plummet. 

It was obvious when Harry finally calmed down a little, for he turned to Tom, his face red and his expression signaling his readiness to fight. But he suddenly stopped and then blushed again.

Tom grinned. It seemed every time Harry registered their physical proximity; he would lose his ability for speech. He was blushing again, gaze cast to the ground.

“What did you do that for?” Harry asked, his voice quaking. Whether from fear or excitement, Tom could not tell.

“Because I could,” Tom shrugged, “didn’t you enjoy it though? I thought you would like the thrill, seeing as how you’re locked up in the tower all day.”

Harry looked back up through his long lashes then frowned. For a time, he remained silent, and only when Tom had walked to and began boarding his airship did he hear a soft reply, so soft he almost missed it.

“Yea.”

***

“Kidnapped!?” Dumbledore repeated, his old face full of shock.

“Sir, we must move fast. We cannot lose the prince.” Captain Moody urged him.

Dumbledore grimaced. “Who? Do you know who did it?” 

“We believe it was the Kingdom of Slytherin, sir,” Kingsley reported, "and under the direct orders of King Voldemort."

Dumbledore closed his eyes, looking every bit his 230 years of age. “Are they gone?”

“No sir, they have not fully left our airspace. We may yet save Prince Harry.” Moody said.

Dumbledore nodded and sat heavily in his chair. “Do what you can Captain Moody, but we must prepare for the worst.”

Moody saluted him and ran out of the room. “Ready the fleet Kingsley, we shall give chase.”

***

Tom was overseeing his crew, Harry sat next to him, when Black ran towards him in a panic.

“We’re being chased, your m- _mimblemumble_. The Gryffindor royal fleet is at our tail!” Black shouted anxiously.

“Not to worry,” Tom replied calmly.

“This is Sirius business, sir!” Black tried again.

Tom barely stopped from rolling his eyes and waved Black away. “Full of dramatics as usual.” He looked down where Harry sat sullenly on a chair next to the steering wheel.

“Are you hungry?”

Harry had barely opened his mouth, his eyed narrowed and clearly ready to shoot a retort when the airship lurched violently sideways.

Tom’s head snapped up, rage crossing his features before he smoothed it over. “They would open fire even when their prince is on board?” 

“You know?” Harry asked, surprise colouring his voice.

“Of course.” Tom narrowed his eyes, his hands moving quickly to steer the ship away from the direct line of fire. “They are insane, they could have killed you,” Tom snarled.

“Yes well, that’s Moody,” Harry sighed, “Mad-eye we call him. The Captain of the fleet. Tries to kill me every other day to prepare me for battle. Constant vigilance he says.”

Tom frowned even harder. Just what sort of life did his poor Harry have?

“They’re gaining speed,” Tom furrowed his brows, “if it comes to a fight, stay out of it.”

Harry looked at Tom, an undecipherable expression on his face. “What do you intend to do to me if you had escaped the royal fleet successfully?”

“Bring you back to my kingdom and marry you,” Tom replied absently, his mind far more occupied with steering the ship and signaling instructions to his crew.

“W-what!?” Harry asked, sitting up straight with his mouth gaping open. 

Tom looked at Harry for a short instant, then registered what had come out of his own mouth. He sighed resignedly. “I’m looking to marry soon. My citizens demand it and I want a spouse who is magical like I am,” he explained, “and there were none who caught my eye. Until you, of course.”

Harry blushed again. It was simply endearing for Tom to see. “When did we even meet?” Harry asked.

“We didn’t.” Tom shrugged while spinning the steering wheel skillfully. “I spied on you every day and every second through one of my devices for three months.”

“You WHAT!? Why would you even admit to that!?” Harry shouted, flabbergasted.

“I’m not ashamed of my desires,” Tom replied, taking a quick swerve to the right. “Now don’t distract me any further otherwise we won’t have a chance and your royal fleet will take you right back to the kingdom and back into your tower. And I didn’t come all this way for that to happen.”

“Lucius,” Tom told his first mate, “Make sure our path is clear, I’m going to fire up the accelerators.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Lucius snapped to attention.

“Nott, ensure the sails are at maximum.” Tom would have to use his magic, but he wanted Harry, and over his dead body would they take Harry away from him. Since he was immortal, there was no dead body to speak of, and he surely would not fail.

Tom signaled to Bellatrix. “Get ready the guns, just in case.”

The last word was barely out of his mouth when he heard a loud bang, and the ship propelled forward from the force. His crew was shocked speechless before they all burst out into shouts.

After a moment of confusion, Tom quickly realised three things: One, his ship had fired one of their cannons from the upper deck. Two, the blast was magically enhanced, and had landed perfectly and at high charge at Moody’s airship fleet which was now damaged, and double the distance away from where they had begun catching up before. Third, it was Harry who stood at the cannon, looking every bit a fierce warrior.

Tom knew without a doubt that he was deeply, madly, irrevocably in love.

But it also meant Harry had managed to get out of his bindings with hardly any problems. 

Tom handed the wheel to Lucius, knowing they were well on their way to leaving the Gryffindor airspace, and after which they would meet up with the rest of the Slytherin royal fleet. 

He strode quickly to where Harry stood, but found that no words came to mind.

“It’s for a bit of petty revenge, for all those times Moody would ambush me with knives and who knows what other weapons,” Harry explained after the continued silence from Tom.

Tom finally found his tongue again. “You… are you not afraid of hurting him?"

"He's very tough," Harry said, "I'm surprised he didn't try to shoot himself out of one of the cannons."

Tom chose to ignore that remark. "Did you not want to go back with them?”

Harry shook his head.

“I don’t want to be a prince to Gryffindor,” Harry declared, his handsome profile staring out into the distance, green eyes reflecting the rays of sunlight that shone through the clouds. 

“This is not a vacation, Harry,” Tom warned, “I will not let you go once you step foot into my Kingdom.”

“Don’t mistake my compliance so far for weakness. I had intended to get Ron and Hermione to escape the castle with me today.” Harry turned to Tom with a glare. “You ruined my plans.”

Tom stared at Harry, enthralled by the fierce creature before him. “What would you have me do then?” Tom asked. 

Harry narrowed his eyes, giving Tom a considering look before replying. “I want you to send your people to get Ron and Hermione.”

Tom nodded. He looked into the pair of beautiful, intelligent and determined green eyes and could not help blurting out, “Will you marry me?”

Harry threw his head back in laughter, the most delightful vision Tom had ever witnessed.

“Take me out on a few dates and I’ll decide from there,” Harry said.


	2. Prequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prequel, and there will be a sequel in the next chapter which then marks the end of this fic.
> 
> Please note some additional tags for the prequel:  
Implied Voyeurism (by Tom) - non-explicit
> 
> Not beta-ed lol.

“Your Majesty!!! It's ready, we can move out - ” Sirius, heir to the Black family (disowned and re-owned), burst into the royal meeting room, waving a scroll violently in one hand. He stopped short once he realized King Voldemort, or Tom as he did not prefer to be called, was absent.

“Where is he?” Sirius inquired, looking at the only other occupant in the room.

Lucius Malfoy shrugged in that artful manner of his and continued checking the condition of his nail cuticles. “What do you think?”

Sirius blinked then groaned once he caught up to what Lucius was implying. “Again? But we’re already going to kidnap him next week? I swear, this is just wrong. The boy is my godson, for Merlin’s sake!” After a bit of petty stomping on the marbled floor, Sirius finally gave up and left with a huff.

Lucius sighed and slowly rose from his chair. It was about time he reminded His Majesty of the importance of work. The kingdom wasn’t going to run itself. With a slow but steady gait, he made his way to the King’s private quarters. The door was left slightly ajar, a sign that King Voldemort had once again been in a hurry to return to his spying. 

Lucius rapped on the door lightly. “Your Majesty?” he called out.

“Lucius, come in,” Tom said, but did not turn to look at his retainer. He was far too busy staring at the magically enhanced mirror, where he had a perfect view of his lovable Harry, the hidden prince of the Kingdom of Gryffindor who was at that moment, soaking himself in a bathtub. It was a few minutes wasted when Lucius attempted to discuss a few economic policies but was simply ignored.

“Your Majesty, this is simply not healthy,” Lucius tried to persuade, “the preparations for the kidnapping is well under way. It would be far more effective if we were to concentrate on achieving that now and you could have him here, with you in person, in just under a week.”

Tom hummed. “Ah Lucius, what do you know? Such an entrancing person as my dear Harry is, it is impossible to pry me away. Just look at how he plays with those bubbles! He likes bubble baths a lot, we must make sure to prepare that for him when he arrives here.”

“Your Majesty, would that not be akin to admitting that you have watched him… bathe, on multiple occasions?” Lucius said hesitantly.

“Well, did you not tell me that the first step to a good relationship is honesty? I see no problems arising from my admittance of watching him bathe and sleep daily. At least I don’t watch him all the time.”

“You used to,” Lucius pointed out, “at the beginning.”

“For only four days, mind you. It was a lot of sparring with his trainer after all. Aside from how good my Harry looks sweating, of course. That’s not the issue. McNair messed up – the magical spyglass wasn’t set at the right angle. I could only see an arm or leg on occasion.”

“I’m not sure it counts as ‘sparring’, Your Majesty. It looks to me nothing short of multiple assassination attempts. And I am quite sure in the few instances they came within view of the spyglass that it was Captain Moody.” 

Tom frowned. “Impossible. No one could ever bear to hurt such an adorable young man like my Harry.”

Lucius chose not to call his King out on his delusions. 

“It doesn’t matter, the spyglasses in the toilet and at his bed are at the perfect angle,” Tom added. 

Once again, Lucius kept wisely silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll work on replying the comments to the previous chapter soon! :uwu: It's gonna be a short holiday next week so work should let up and I can get down to replying.  
Thanks so much for all the comments, I felt so happy reading them! <3


End file.
